


Fix-It Fraser

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Wreck-It Ralph/Due South AuFix-It Fraser can fix anything except his loneliness.





	Fix-It Fraser

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_flashfiction Prompt: video games

It was the end of the day an Mort's Arcade was dark and quiet as were the arcade machines. 

Inside the Wreck-It Ray machine, Fix-It Fraser stood in his apartment and hung up his hat and magic hammer. He went over to his window and looked down at Wreck-It Ray Vecchio's stump.

Ray picked up his girlfriend Stella with his big hands and twirled her around. Her laughter rose up and Fraser could hear it. Her long blonde hair swirled around her. She the the princess in the video game The Duck Bros. and Fraser had to admit she was lovely.

Ray might be the villain of the game with his job being wrecking the apartment building, but he was loving when it came to Stella.

Fraser sighed and turned away from the window and sat down on his couch made of 8-bit block. He wished he had someone he could share his life with, but it wasn’t to be. He just had to be content with doing his job as the hero of the game. His father, Break-It Bob, often said that his duty was where his heart was.

He walked into his bedroom and pulled off his red uniform and laid down on his bedroll. He stared up at his ceiling and thought about what it would like to have someone like Stella. He didn’t necessarily want a princess, but just someone to share things with.

The next morning, he was getting ready for another day of being the hero when there was a knock at his door. He opened the door and Frannie, who made the power-up pies stood in front of him.

‘Did you hear!’ Frannie exclaimed as she walked into the apartment. Her strawberry scent filled his nose. Her red and green dress made her look like a strawberry, even though her pies were blueberry. 

‘No I haven’t. Is there a problem?’

‘Yeah, Sugar Rush is being unplugged. I got the info straight from the cow’s mouth.’

Fraser grimaced. Shutting down a game meant that the characters would need new homes. He wasn’t exactly sure what kind of game Sugar Rush was, but he would do whatever he could to help. 

They walked out of the apartment and met Wreck-It Ray at his stump.

‘Hey, Benny! You going to help the Sugar Rush characters?’

‘Of course. Will you be helping as well?’

Ray grinned. ‘Yeah, I might be a villain but I’m not a bad guy.’ Ray turned to Frannie. ‘Hey, Frannie you got the cake I ordered for Stella’s birthday?’

Frannie grinned as she handed Ray a box. He opened the box and smiled. ‘Oh, she’s going to love it!’

After Ray put the cake away, they made their way out of the game and into The Game Hub. The Hub was filled with characters from every game in the arcade. The Sugar Rush sign was dark and dozens and dozens of Sugar Rush characters were milling around. 

A large white dog with a body shaped like a doughnut came up to them and Frannie giggled as she kneeled down and he licked her face.

‘Sorry about that,’ A man with blond hair said.

Fraser gasped as he laid eyes on the man. He was dressed in a yellow and orange racing suit that matched his hair and his blue eyes reminded Fraser of the sky in The Duck Bros. game.

‘It’s quite all right. I’m Fix-It Fraser and this is Food-Maker Frannie and Wreck-It Ray.’

The man grinned. ‘Really?! I’m a Ray too. Ray Sugarwalski the best racer this side of the arcade.

The dog barked.

‘Oh, yeah. This is Diefendoughnut. Or just Dief.’

Wreck-It Ray grinned and he clasped Ray’s small hand in his giant hand. ‘Nice to meet you, Ray. If you need a place to stay Benny will help. Won’t you, Benny?’ Wreck-It Ray winked.

‘Of course.’

‘Greatness! We could use a place to stay.’

‘Come on. I’ll show you around,’ Frannie said as she stood up. 

As Ray Sugarwalski and Frannie walked away, Fraser just stared. The white light inside The Hub made Ray’s blond hair sparkle.

‘You have should asked him to stay with you, but that’s why you got me,’ Wreck-It Ray said with a grin.

‘That’s was wonderful idea. It only takes a second to be courteous.’

Ray clasped his arm around Fraser’s shoulder. ‘Yeah that’s what it is.’

Ray seemed to be joking but Fraser didn’t understand the joke.

Fraser walked over to Ray and Frannie.

‘Hello, Ray. I hope you enjoying staying with me.’

Ray grinned. ‘I’m sure I will. Can Dief stay too. He’s my buddies.’

Dief barked.

‘Of course he can stay.’

‘Hey, I’ve been thinking, we gotta come up with a nickname for you. Having two Rays is confusing,’ Frannie said to Ray.

‘I’ve always liked Sugar Ray. How about it?’

Fraser smiled. Sugar Ray really seemed to fit him and not because Ray seemed to have candies through out his blond, spiky hair.

Though out the day, Fraser kept thinking about Sugar Ray. He had only known the character for a little while, but Ray seemed wonderful. He was quick with a grin and laughter. He was so preoccupied with Ray that it was was difficult to concentrate on the video game he was the main character of, but somehow he managed.

Much too slowly the day was over and the arcade was empty.

Fraser went to his apartment and heard music coming through the door. He opened the door and found Sugar Ray dancing. His movements were gracefully and fluid. His blond hair seemed to sparkle in the light. 

He spun around and grinned when he saw Fraser. ‘Hey, how was your day?’

Fraser hung up his hat and magic hammer. Ray went over to a record player and took off the record that seemed to be made of a large round peppermint candy.

He didn’t want to tell Ray that he was the cause of his distraction, but he always didn’t want to lie. He decided to give Ray as little information as possible. He didn’t want to upset Ray with worry. 

Fraser walked over to his couch and sat down. ‘It was fine. How was your day?’

‘Kinda boring but I might have found a job cleaning The Hub. It’s not as exciting as being a sugar racer, but a job’s a job right?’

‘Of course. Would you like some dinner?’ 

‘Yeah...’ The rest of what Ray was going to say was cutoff by a larger object smashing through the window and wall of the apartment. The wall exploded and broke apart filling the air was 8-bit dust and pieces of wood and plaster.

The couch toppled over and Ray and Fraser were sent flying into the opposite wall. Fraser couldn’t see very well through the dust, but he saw a big black claw wrap around his magic hammer and pull it back through the broken window.

He should have been worried about his hammer, but his only concern was Ray.

He picked himself off the floor and rushed over to Ray.

Ray was still laying on the floor and Fraser patted Ray’s cheek. Ray opened his eyes and Fraser breathed out a breath he had been holding.

Dief ran out of the bedroom and rushed over to Ray. He licked Ray’s cheeked and whined. Fraser knew exactly how Dief felt.

‘What the hell was that?! Ray exclaimed as he held his head. His other reached out an petted Dief

‘I have no idea, but it seems to have stolen my magic hammer.

‘Damn. Should we look for it?’

The rest happened in a blur. Everyone in the game was worried about the theft of the magic hammer, but they were also determined to find it.

Later that night they were in Fraser’s apartment. Triple-Fix-It Turnbull was repairing the wall with his own magic hammer. He had been originally created to be a second playable character, but had been scrapped for various reasons. His code had been left intact, for which Fraser was glad.

Fraser sat on his couch when Wreck-It Ray came up to him. 

‘Got a plan, Benny?’ Ray asked.

‘Oh, dear. Not as such. I’m not even sure what it was that attacked us.’

‘I asked around and it looks like the boss from Call of The Wild took your hammer back to his horde.’

Sugar Ray stood next to Ray and maybe it was the stress of the situation, but Fraser could have sworn that Sugar Ray disappeared only to reappear a moment later.

‘We gotta get that hammer back. If we don’t they make think the game is bad and unplug it,’ Sugar Ray said.

Ray nodded in agreement. 

‘I can take over your Fix-It Fraser duties until you get back. We do tend to look alike and I can be the player’s character if you don’t make it back by morning,’ Turnbull said as he finished repairing the wall.

‘Excellent idea. We must prepare Call of The Wild is not a game to be taken lightly.’

The rest of the night was spent planning. Sugar Ray and Dief agreed to accompany Fraser through the game while Wreck-It Ray would stay behind just in case they didn’t make back by morning. The last thing they needed was for the game to look like it was broken.

Later that night, Fraser came up to Wreck-It Ray.

‘Hey, Benny. How you holding up?’ Ray asked with a smile.

‘I’m fine.’

‘So you excited to go to Call of The Wild?’

‘I have many emotions, but yes excitement is one of them.

Ray grabbed Fraser and pulled into a hug. His big arms and hands enveloped Fraser in warmth.

‘You take care of yourself and come back in one piece.’

‘I will and please be patient with Turnbull, he can rather tiring.’

‘Deal. You think Sugarwalski is gonna make it?’

‘Will shall see,’ Fraser said. He was rather worried about Sugar Ray’s endurance, but he couldn’t bear to tell him no.

After everything was taken care of, Fraser, Sugar Ray and Dief were standing in front of the entrance to Call of The Wild. It was rumored that the game was the oldest in the arcade and that while it didn’t bring in a lot of revenue, Old Man Mort couldn’t bear to part with it.

Fraser’s heart was beating fast. He looked over at Sugar Ray and Dief. Ray was wearing a large poofy jacket that made him look like a marshmallow and Dief was wearing a blue scarf made out of taffy. 

They stepped through the entrance and his boots made contact with 8-bit snow. They snow crunched after his boot as he breathed deeply the scent of 8-bit pine trees.

His mouth stretched into a grin.

‘Something wrong with your face?’ Ray asked.

‘I’m home,’ Fraser said.

Before he could say anything else, a dozen or so snowmen appeared. The largest snowman stepped forward. The metal armour that covered his white, square body glistened.

‘Not one more step. You’re not welcome here. Turn around and there won’t be any trouble.’

‘Yeah, I don’t think so. We’re not leaving till we get the magic hammer back,’ Ray said as he stepped forward and poked the snowman in the chest.

‘Fine. If you can beat me in a fight I’ll let you pass.’

‘Do you need assistants, Ray?’ Fraser asked.

‘Nah. I got this,’ Ray said with a grin.

Ray raised his fists and swung at the snowman. The snowman dodged the punch, which was surprising considering he was square and stout. 

The snowman pushed Ray and he fell backward onto his back. Fraser knew he should help Ray, but all he could do was watch. Next to him Dief growled. 

The snowman jumped into the air and just before he landed on Ray Ray winked out of existence and reappeared on top of the snow man who was laying face down on the snow.

Ray grabbed the snowman’s square wooden stick arm and twisted it.

‘Say uncle!’ Ray exclaimed as the snowman howled. 

‘Fine! Uncle!’ The snowman yelled.

Ray let the snowman up and he brushed 8-bit snow from his armor.

‘If you’re looking for the magic hammer the main boss of this game, Francis Draco, has it. He lives at the top of Mount Mountain.’

‘Thank you kindly,’ Fraser said as he tipped his hat to the snowman.

They walked past the snowmen and walked to Mount Mountain that rose in the distance.

‘Hey, what was that back there? You said you’re home.’

‘Oh, well you see I was originally going to be the main character of this game but they decided to use a different character, but they kept my design and put it in Wreck-It Ray.’

‘Ah, gotcha.’

‘May I asked you a question?’ Fraser asked as his boot crunched snow.

‘Go for it.’

‘Why do you disappear and reappear sometimes?’

Fraser looked over at Ray and Ray rubbed the back of his own head. ‘Well... you see... I’m damaged... I’m a glitch. You want me to go back. Most people want nothing to do with me when they find out I’m a glitch,’ Ray said sadly.

Fraser took Ray’s hand in his own. He might not be as good at physical affection as Wreck-It-Ray, but he was going to try.

‘There is no one I’d rather share this adventure with.’

Dief barked in agreement.

Ray grinned as 8-bit snow stuck to his lashes. ‘Thanks. Let’s get a going.’

That walked in silence after that. Well, Fraser was silent, Ray whistled and hummed and sometimes sung songs by a band called Hard Candy Logo.

As they walked, the mountain became bigger and bigger until it rose high blocking out the square sun.

Ray whistled. ‘How are we gonna get up there.’

‘We’ll have to climb,’ Fraser said as he studied the gray mountain. 

Dief whimpered. 

‘How are we going get Dief up there? He can’t really climb.’

Fraser took the pack off his back and pulled out a long length of rope.

‘Not to worry. I have come prepared.’

Fraser worked quickly. He tied the rope around Dief’s doughnut shaped body and attached the other end to himself. 

They started to climb.

Ray was in the lead, with Fraser in the middle and a dangling Dief at the end. As they climbed the wind picked up and whipped snow in their faces. 

After a long time, they made it to the cave that Francis Draco called home.

They stepped into the cave and looked at the sleeping dragon.

The dragon was as big as a house and his scales were shiny and black. He was laying on top of a pile of gold.

The cave was lit with torches and there were green pixels of moss on the dark stone walls.

‘Now what?’ Ray whispered.

‘We take the magic hammer and leave.’

‘Gotcha. Let’s get look’n.’

They walked over to the pile and began to search. With each golden trinket Fraser pulled out of the pile, his heart sank.

‘Looking for something?’ A booming voice asked as the dragon grabbed Ray and brought him up to his red eye.

‘Please, Mr. Draco. All I want is my magic hammer back and we’ll be on our way,’ Fraser said as fear made him unable to move.

‘Yeah, what he said,’ Ray said as he tried (and failed) to move.

‘I have a better plan. I’m going to eat the puffy white one first then I’m going to eat the red one and I’ll save the doughnut one for my coffee.’

Francis opened his mouth and started to move Ray to his mouth when Ray sneezed.

‘Was that your way of trying to get away. It’ll take more than a cold to stop me.’

Ray grinned. ‘Yeah, thought so. I’m a glitch and now so are you.’

Francis’s claw disappeared and Ray dropped onto the pile of gold.

Francis yelled. ‘What have you done!’

‘Don’t worry. Once we leave the game you’ll go back to normal. Now about that magic hammer.’

Francis did indeed return the magic hammer and they left Call of The Wild. As they left, Fraser thought he would be sad and while he was sad he wasn’t nearly as sad as he thought he would be. It was all because of Ray and Dief.

Speaking of Ray, he was dancing around The Hub. 

‘You wanna dance with me?’ Ray asked as he smiled and held out his hand

‘Of course,’ Fraser said as he took Ray’s hand and reveled at the feeling of warm skin against his own.

They spun around The Hub and he could hear characters cheering them on. Ray laughed and grinned and Fraser knew what he had to do.

He held Ray close and kissed him. As Ray kissed him back he knew that he had finally found someone he wanted to share everything with.

Dief barking happily for his new pack.


End file.
